mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Jake English
- Normal ▾= - Normal= - Skulltop= - Belt= - Computers= }} - Dream= - Baby= }} |caption = |intro = 6020 |title = Page of Hope(?) |age = 15 (almost 16) |screenname = golgothasTerror |style= No capitalization after the first letter of a sentence; no apostrophes, only terminal punctuation. Tends to use emotes with asterisks. Also tends to CAPITALIZE for emphasis, SOMETIMES CAPITALIZING AN ENTIRE SENTENCE. |specibus = 2xPistolkind |modus= Puzzle |relations = Grandpa - Pre-Scratch Self Jade - Penpal and Post-Scratch Grandmother |home = A jungle on a pacific island |like = Skulls, All Movies, Girls of a Cerulean Complexion, Fisticuffs, Adventure, Firearms |music = |pesterlogs = Act 4= |-|5= |-|6= (10 pp.) (2 pp.) }} Jake English is a young man living on a pacific island in the room that used to belong to Jade Harley in the Pre-Scratch Universe. When an attempt was made to name him, it was revealed that he, like Jane, already had a name allocated to his placronym on his thirteenth birthday. Not that it really matters though, as you would have probably just stuck him with some vulgar, childish moniker like He is Jade's mysterious pen-pal and signs his letters to her as J. He helped Jade work on John's present, providing the four weapons. He mentions in his letter that, while the bunny was his idea, someone else was "twisting his arm" to get him to make it. It is shown that it was UranianUmbra that was doing the aforementioned arm-twisting. He loves adventure and brawling, writes in a very peculiar fashion, and will meet John sometime in the future. It would appear that Jake shares a number of things in common with John, including his taste for movies (although much more recent and not nearly as shitty) and having a fond regard for SPIDER-GIRLS. His chumhandle is . He has access to a transmaterializer, and uses it to send the modified bunny to Jade, despite his residence in a universe entirely different from Jade's own. He claimed to be Jade's grandson, and though it is yet to be revealed it is likely that in the post-scratched universe she is indeed his adoptive Grandmother. Jade believes him because she felt like she was "talking to family." He was present in Jane's dream of Prospit the night before the release of the Sburb Alpha, meaning that he is a Prospit Dreamer. Jake is dead on Prospit as seen See Also Grandpa, his previous incarnation before The Scratch. Trivia *His shirt features an image of a skull, reminicent of both 's head and Rose's Squiddles shirt. *He dislikes monsters which might explain/be reminiscent of Grandpa's extensive collection of "trophies." *His bedspread is covered with images of each Troll's Lusus. More so, actual Lusii seem to inhabit the forest he lives in. *During the funeral procession for his Dream self he was being carried atop something very similar looking to a Quest Bed. *He may or may not have an affiliation with . The obvious would be his name. He also has been shown to be in possession of a full "costume," produced by his Grandma's company. It includes a computer helmet that resembles 's head, a computer coat resembling his Cairo Overcoat, a computer shoe resembling his pegleg and another that resembles his foot. It is also stated that 's right leg was not created when he was formed, and as such he does not have one. One of the posters on his wall, "The Time Traveling Demon", actually features himself. He has a few issues of The Incredible Hulk scattered on his bedroom floor, upon whom English's appearance is partially based. It is possible, however, that Jake and are in no way related, as it has been stated on 'Andrew's tumblr' that English influenced Alternian culture, and may have just done the same to the Post-Scratch version of Earth. *His love of cerulean ladies is an obvious callback to Grandpa's collection of blue portraits of females. This could also be a reference to the main character of Avatar, who shares the same name, or to Nannasprite, who is also cerulean in color. *His chumhandle is a reference to Golgotha, the place where Jesus' crucifixion is said to have occurred. The Bible defines the name Golgotha as "The place of the Skull." It derives from gulgōleth, which means skull. His chumhandle name could also reference a powerful, influential being that was killed, then re-summoned as a terrifying, more powerful being - similar to how 's death led to the creation of . Or it could be a reference to his love of skulls. The unusual death of his Dream self may also end up being related. *He shares his text color with Jadesprite. It is almost exactly the same as Rose's, except inverted. *Andrew Hussie has pointed out in this Blog post that Jake has the same initials as John Egbert. It also merits pointing out that his chum handle, golgothasTerror, has the same initials as John's original handle, ghostyTrickster. GT. *Looking at the posters on Jake's wall, it is possible he shares John's appreciation of Nicolas Cage. *The Aimless Renegade and Jake also share the pun of "Retrieve Arms" and they retrieve the same pair of pistols. *His fondness for the comic character Spider-Girl is likely a reference to John's feelings for Vriska Serket. As Vriska also has cerulean blue blood, this could indirectly tie in to Jake's primary love of cerulean ladies. *Jake's Dream Self is dead before the game begins, a sort of inversion to how Aradia Megido was dead before her game began. Interestingly, they also seem to share similar interests in archeology and discovery. *When Jake first discovered his transmaterializer He appearified several pumpkins, meaning he may be largely responsible for the frequent disappearances of pumpkins throughout MSPA. Category:Characters Category:Homestuck Category:Protagonists/Allies Category:Homestuck Protagonists/Allies